Max Taylor: Daughter of Poseidon
by writergirl142
Summary: When 14-year-old Max Taylor discovers she's a daughter of the sea god, Poseidon, she can't believe her ears. When she meets her half-brother, Percy Jackson, well, that just shocks her even more. When Camp Half-Blood is in danger, Max must join up with not only Percy but a few other half-bloods as well in order to save it. Get ready, faithful readers, cuz arielkatze and I are back!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new joint story i'm writing with arielkatze and possibly another author. arielkatze had the idea after we saw the new percy Jackson movie for my birthday. She's already posted the prologue and 1st chapter, but I was struggling with my prologue. I'd already had a main character, I just couldn't figure out what to do.**

**Anyways, here's the prologue. Let meknow what you guys think please!**

* * *

Prologue

Ever had the feeling that you were different from everyone else? I don't mean like appearance or personality wise. I mean like you could do things other people couldn't? Well that's what happened to me.

I grew up as a normal girl named Maxine Taylor, though I prefer Max. I grew up with two sisters, one 5 years older, the other 7 years younger, and our mother, Mary. Our father had disappeared a couple of months after my younger sister, Alexandra, or Alex, was born. I was 7 at the time, my older sister, Jackie, was 12. Several years after he disappeared, Alex only had vague memories of him, like you would expect from her having been a 2 month old infant when he vanished.

Of course, 12 was the age I was when things began getting weird. I was running, like an idiot, to my pool when I slipped and fell. I don't remember much because I think I hit my head on the side, but when I became aware again, my mother and younger sister were eyeing me like there was something wrong. Jackie however, looked like she knew something but I never found out what at the time. Turned out I was under the water for several minutes before someone found me. When I came back to the surface, I was perfectly fine, didn't gasp for air or anything and I wasn't even wet.

This, dear readers, is the story of how I discovered who I am: Maxine Robin Taylor, second born daughter of Poseidon.

* * *

**So how was it? Worth continuing? Though honestly, i'm going to continue this either way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 at last!**

**Max: *smirks* About time you finished. **

**Me: Give me a break fish girl I was doin the best I could.**

**Max: *rolls her eyes***

**Me: As long as there's no more interruptions, *glares at Max* Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Max!" My sapphire eyes shot open and I shot up in bed as my name was yelled. My heart pounding hard against my ribcage, I looked up as a small form ran into my room and jumped on top of my stomach. I brushed the foreign curly brown-black hair out of my face and came face-to-face with the emerald colored eyes of my younger sister, Alex. "Mom says it's time to wake up!"

I groaned. Of course our mom would send Alex, who was the only person in our family who could successfully wake me up for anything, to do just that. "Okay already, Lexi, I'm up." I pushed her gently off my stomach and slowly sat up. "Remind me why are you waking me up?"

"We're going to the beach remember!" Alex exclaimed.

My sapphire eyes widened and I was instantly more alert than I had been before. I'd almost forgotten that a couple of weeks ago, our mom had informed us that the Taylors were going to take a vacation to the beach. Jackie even got some time off from college to spend time with us. I'd been so excited, especially last night, I could hardly sleep.

A couple of hours later, me, mom and Alex were in the car on our way to the beach. Both me and Alex looked out the window anxiously and smiled widely when the beach came into view. The crystal water lapped the sandy beach and, as soon as the car stopped, Alex and I jumped out of the car and ran to the water. Jackie pulled up in her own car and she and mom walked slowly onto the beach, smiling at me and Alex.

As Alex and I played in the sand, my ears twitched as a sound reached them. Looking at my family, it didn't seem like they had heard the sound. I stood up straight and started walking towards where I'd heard the sound. I eventually came across a cove, water flooding in. I looked further in the cave and my eyes widened. I saw my entire family, minus me, standing together. My father was there, his black hair neatly combed and his sea green eyes shining with a smile.

"Max, come here." My family said altogether. I started walking closer. I could feel this tugging in the back of my mind, telling me I shouldn't go any closer, but I was entranced. I was convinced that my family was back together, something I'd wanted for years.

"Max, stop, it isn't real!" I blinked as I was suddenly pulled hard from behind. I nearly fell backwards into the water. I turned towards a teenage girl a couple of years older than me with blue grey eyes and curly black hair.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" I growled. The strange girl looked towards where I'd seen my family, a smile crossing her face. Suddenly, the smile fell and she stepped forward, touching the surface of the water. My family vanished, replaced by mermaid like creatures with dead grey skin, black eyes and rows of sharp teeth.

"They're sirens, Max." she answered. "They make you see what you want to see." The things hissed and started towards us.

"Max!" I heard Jackie's voice from behind me. "Are you in there!?" I looked behind me and saw Jackie walking towards us. She looked at me and the other girl, then up at, what I guess was the sirens and she gasped. The weird girl took of her bracelet and, when she pressed the top, it turned into a wooden sword thing, I think they're called katanas. "Max!" Jackie yelled. "Your necklace!"

"Jackie, it's just a necklace, not-" Jackie grabbed the sword charm necklace and pressed a small button at the top, placing it in my hand. "Whoa!" I yelled as the charm turned into a silvery blue sword. I stood staring at the sword while the older girl with her katana attacked the sirens.

"Let instinct take over!" she called to me. As she continued to fight, I took a few swipes of my own, actually managing to hit a few right in the head.

"AWESOME!" I yelled, smiling widely.

* * *

**How was this chapter?**

**Max: Not bad considering how long it took.**

**Me: You shut up I wasn't talking to you! *Turns back to readers* Read and Review if you please!**

**Max: Or I'll have to use my new sword.**

**Me: Would you shut up!? you don't even know how to use that yet!**

**Max: Or do I? *grins evilly***


End file.
